Misunderstanding
by devilish rubies
Summary: Mrs Lovett walks in on Sweeney doing something she rather wishes she hadn't seen...and then decides to give him a hand. Needless to say he's embarrassed she's seen him doing something so...improper. Rated T for safety. Chap. 2 fin!
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't my best work, but I still enjoyed writing it. Hope it gives you a bit of a laugh. **

* * *

Mrs Lovett thought she had seen everything. Until she had walked in on Sweeney Todd doing something she rather wished she hadn't seen.

Mrs Lovett paused outside Mr Todd's shop, listening to the odd sounds coming from inside. She could hear him grunting from inside the room and wondered what he was doing. The grunts were low and guttural and were space evenly, one after another.

_Grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt…_

_What on earth is that man doing? _Mrs Lovett wondered, as she opened the door. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Sweeney was standing in front of his dresser, moving as he jerked at something in his hands. His trousers were lying discarded around his ankles and his face had whipped towards her, his eyes frozen wide in shock and embarrassment. Mrs Lovett's eyes darted downwards, and she shrieked.

"Mr T, what is that in your hands?!" He had looked down, and then guiltily looked back up. Mrs Lovett had turned away, blushing madly.

"Mrs Lovett," he gasped, trying to hide the _thing _(!) from her, "what are you doing in here? Haven't you ever heard of _knocking_?!" She whipped around, staring directly at him, a blush lighting her cheeks.

"Put it away, Mr T," she said sternly, chastising him. "Ya shouldn't do such things around a lady. 'T's not proper." He guiltily stood in front of her, unable to move from embarrassment, as his face became steadily redder. A sudden idea occurred to Mrs Lovett.

"Here, Mr T, why don't I help ya there?" she said taking pity on him, walking over to where he was and kneeling down in front of him. His eyes bulged, but she smiled, patting his hand.

"There, there," she said, "not to worry, dear, I'm experienced with these things, just relax and it'll all be over soon." She began her work as he stood there, too shocked and mortified to move.

- -

"There," said Mrs Lovett ten minutes later, after finishing. She got up. "All finished."

Todd was still standing there, frozen in shock, his eyes wide. He had not moved a muscle since Mrs Lovett had knelt in front of him. He chanced a glance at his landlady. She was holding the damn zip that he had been unable to fix, only it was working perfectly now. Mrs Lovett picked up the trousers still lying crumpled at his feet.

"Come on now, love, don't just leave them lying at your ankles like that," she said. Upon inspection, she saw that Todd's attempts to fix the stubborn zip had ripped the contraption clean off the fabric, hence why they were lying around his ankles. "I suppose it's just lucky the pair you're wearing aren't worn out as well," she continued.

"It's not my fault," he growled, finding his voice. "I don't know how the zip got stuck." Mrs Lovett's embarrassment returned, but she pushed it away.

"Ah, well," she said, "I've fixed it for ya now. Mind, I'll have to sew the zip back on since your attempts to un-stick it ripped it off the fabric." She giggled as she recalled Mr Todd's grunts as he had tugged this way and that on the zip, to no avail, and how she had thought at first that he'd been doing something _very _different, and rather indecent…

"Mr T, for someone who had to be independent for 15 years, you're not very 'andy," she chastised him. "I can't believe you weren't able to fix it! I can understand why you tried to hide it from me; 't's embarrassing, it is, a man unable to fix a zip! Well, at least you had the presence of mind to put on another pair of trousers while fixing them." She blushed as she imagined walking in on Mr T not wearing any trousers at all. Ooh, wouldn't that be a sight for the photo album?

He grunted angrily, and turned away from her, staring out the window once more. He was still blushing from the fact that his landlady had seen that he was unable to do something as simple as fix a broken zip on his other pair of trousers.

"I still don't know how the zip got stuck," he muttered. "I don't remember doing anything to it…"

Mrs Lovett blushed in embarrassment again as she left the room. That would be the last time she tried to do anything naughty to him while he was asleep…the damn zips got stuck too easily, and the ensuing chaos was too embarrassing for her to handle.

* * *

**He he, thought he was doing something much, much, much naughtier than fixing his zip, didn't you! That was my intention ;D**

**Reviews much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be a one-shot, but I just felt that maybe I should continue it…for a little while, at least. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, Mrs Lovett was pounding some dough in her pie shop when Sweeney walked in. She smirked at the sight of him as she recollected her dream from last night, which had included Mr T in all his glory, without any trousers (as she had imagined the day before). As she thought o f this…memorable dream, she felt a slight pink colouring rise to her cheeks as she remembered how Mr T had acted the day before.

_Grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt…_

Mrs Lovett giggled as she remembered what she had thought he was doing. Well, he was a man, wasn't he?!

"Mornin', love," she said cheerily, as Sweeney walked past her. He glanced at her, clearly remembering yesterday's encounter as well, for his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Morning," he grunted, sitting in a booth by the window.

"Aren't you opening your shop today, dear?" she asked conversationally.

"Why bother?" Sweeney replied, and he gestured out the window. "It's raining." She nodded sadly.

"Ah well," she said, continuing to pound the dough, "'t's not like I don't have enough supplies." She smirked as he thought of the pile of bodies.

"Well, since you ain't doing nuffing today, Mr T," she continued, "I was thinking maybe I should take you shoppin'." He looked up at her, a stony glare plastered on his face.

"No," he growled.

"Oh, come on, Mr T," she retorted, wiping her hands. "It'll be fun! Besides, you need some more clothes."

"I do not," he snarled angrily. She fixed him with a glare of her own.

"Fine," she said huffily. "Don't come shopppin' with me. But next time your zip sticks, I won't fix it for you. Ye can walk around all day wiv it broken." She smiled as Sweeney blanched at the thought of having a broken zip.

"Alright," he said resentfully. "I'll come. But I can assure you, Mrs Lovett, it will not be fun." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He sank lower in his chair as his cheeks turned maroon. She could almost see the steam coming off his face.

"Ah, Mr T, it won't be that bad," she crooned, patting his hair thoughtfully.

"Wanna bet?" he growled, looking up at her from under his eyelashes. She looked lovingly at his angelic face. He was such a sweet man, really, and he wouldn't hurt a fly. O' course, he would hurt another human being. But she still loved him.

--

So, an hour later, Sweeney was walking slowly beside Mrs Lovett, scowling from underneath the large umbrella as he towered over the chatty woman beside him.

"Oh, look, Mr T," she said excitedly, literally dragging him over to a shop. "Isn't that just lovely? You'd look wonderful in that." Sweeney uninterestedly looked in the window, before doing a double take.

"N-no, Mrs Lovett," he spluttered, a horrified look on his face. "I am _not _wearing _that._" She pouted.

"Oh, but Mr T, it would bring out the colour of your eyes!" He turned to stare angrily at her.

"Mrs Lovett," he growled, "there is no way in hell that I will wear that."

"Wanna bet?" she growled, grabbing his arm. He spluttered a protest but she dragged him into the cosy little shop.

"Good day, ma'am," said the shop attendant, bustling over happily. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," Mrs Lovett said, beaming as she forcibly dragged Mr T forwards, who scowled magnificently. "I'd like me husband 'ere to try that outfit on." She pointed at the horrible outfit and the attendant smirked.

"Of course," he said, bringing the outfit over. "If you'll just pop over there, sir…"

Sweeney crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned. "No," he grunted. Mrs Lovett pursed her lips.

"Come on now, dearie," she said firmly, "I want you to try it on."

"I'm _not _wearing that thing, _love_," he said, sneering at her. She turned him around to face her.

"Love, you're wearing that, or you'll get it," she hissed in his ear. "Don't forget, I keep all your secrets for you and I do everything for you. Now try it on or all of that could just…disappear." She snapped her fingers to indicate what she meant. He huffed annoyed.

"_Fine_," he snarled, grabbing the clothing. "But I hate you for this."

"And I love you, dear," Mrs Lovett chimed cheerfully.

--

So, ten minutes later, Sweeney stood in front of Mrs Lovett, his face almost purple, as he cowered in embarrassment. Mrs Lovett could hardly contain her giggles as she looked at Mr Todd, who was glaring at her.

"Oh, Mr T, it looks so good on you," she chuckled. He glowered at her and scowled at the floor. It was no wonder he was embarrassed, as Mrs Lovett had picked out a black and white striped pair of swimming trunks, the very pair he would later wear in the By the Sea scene. Passersby were giggling as they looked in the window of the shop and saw Sweeney standing there, as if carved from stone, his face bright red, the skin glowing with heat.

"I _hate _you, Mrs Lovett," he hissed at her. She waved her hands, still laughing. He turned around and slipped behind the screen, throwing the trunks off and hurriedly changing back into his clothes. When he emerged, redder if possible, he sent a glare at Mrs Lovett that could kill.

"Let's go," he snarled, walking out the door. Mrs Lovett considered him for a moment before approaching the attendant.

"I'll take them, thanks," she said, and he wrapped up the bathers for her, before she followed Todd down the road, whistling cheerfully.

* * *

**Well, erm, that was a bit…silly. I'm not sure that it ended up as funny as it sounded in my head, but I'm seriously uninspired at the moment. **

**Still unsure if I will continue or not. Maybe. Probably. Not sure. **


End file.
